Putus? PUTUS!
by Blue Ocean is a fujoshi
Summary: Orihime dan Ichigo sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun. Namun, Ichigo selalu menggoda wanita lain tak peduli ia dimana dan dengan siapa. Dan itu membuat Orihime ingin putus dengan Ichigo. Berhasilkah? Bad Summary! IchiHime gagal! DLDR!


**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**PUTUS? PUTUS! © BLUE OCEAN IS A FUJOSHI**

**WARNING! : OOC, aneh, gaje, typo(s), judul gak nyambung, pengulangan kata yang sama, de el el. JIK TAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA!**

**Summary : Orihime dan Ichigo sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun. Namun, Ichigo selalu menggoda wanita lain tak peduli ia dimana dan dengan siapa. Dan itu membuat Orihime ingin putus dengan Ichigo. Berhasilkah? IchiHime gagal**

**Note : Terinspirasi dari MV KARA - Damaged Lady dengan sedikit perubahan**

* * *

"_A-Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

"_Tentu saja! Aku juga menyukaimu, Kurosaki-kun."_

"GRAAH! Kenapa dulu aku mau menerimanya?!" pekik Orihime sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Tidak biasanya gadis cantik berambut senja tersebut berteriak kesal seperti ini.

"Uh~ kau menyebalkan, Kurosaki-kun!" pekiknya lagi sambil menggigit bantalnya. Readers pasti tahu gadis itu siapa. Yap, dia adalah Orihime Inoue, salah satu siswi tercantik di Karakura University. Memiliki kekasih bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, kapten basket kampus dan memiliki banyak penggemar wanita. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun, tapi mengapa hari ini Orihime sangat kesal pada Ichigo?

**KRING KRING**

"Moshi-moshi?!" tanyanya agak kasar.

"..."

"Jangan basa-basi! Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau, Kurosaki-kun!?"

"..."

"Oke, tapi jemput aku."

"..."

"Yeah, I love you too."

**TUUT TUUT**

"Hum, aku pakai baju yang mana, ya?" gumamnya sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di dagu. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil sebuah dress hitam selutut tanpa lengan lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"La la la~" senandungnya sambil menyisir rambut jingga panjangnya. Orihime memoleskan sedikit bedak di wajahnya lalu ia juga memoleskan _lipgloss_ di bibirnya, membuatnya tampak cantik.

"Nah, sudah bagus." gumamnya senang tak lupa ia juga memasang jepit rambut berwarna biru kesayangannya dan mengambil tas kecil miliknya yang berisi uang dan HP miliknya.

**TIIN TIIN**

"Itu pasti Kurosaki-kun." ucapnya kemudian ia mengambil tas miliknya dan berjalan keluar membuka pintu.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun." sapa Orihime dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Ichigo sedikit blushing.

"Eum, Orihime. K-Kau cantik sekali." puji Ichigo sambil menunduk melihat sepatunya. Tumben sekali tuan Kurosaki ini malu-malu?

"Ah, arigato Kurosaki-kun~ kau juga terlihat tampan." balas Orihime sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya. Suasana seketika terasa canggung.

"Jadi?" gumam Ichigo tak jelas membuat Orihime mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja jadi. 'Kan kau yang mengajak tadi." jawab Orihime dengan nada agak meninggi. Ia memasang sepatu dengan tumit rendah berwarna hitam, membuat nona Inoue ini menjadi terlihat cantik saja. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju mobil Ichigo dan membuka pintu depan samping kiri mobil sport berwarna merah tersebut.

**BRUM**

Dan mobil tersebut melesat pergi.

"Kita makan dimana?" tanya Orihime sambil menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Di tempat biasa." jawab Ichigo sambil tetap fokus ke jalanan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restoran yang elegan nan mewah. Sambil merangkul lengan Ichigo, mereka berdua 'pun masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Mereka tampak serasi karena Orihime yang memakai dress hitam dan Ichigo memakai tuxedo hitam yang tidak dikancing dan kemeja putih. Baru saja masuk restoran, mata Ichigo sudah melirik kesana kemari melihat wanita-wanita cantik yang makan dan berlalu-lalang di dalam restoran tersebut.

"Isshh..." desis Orihime malas sambil menarik Ichigo lebih kencang agar mereka cepat menemukan tempat duduk. Itulah yang membuat Orihime sangat kesal kepada Ichigo, sikapnya yang selalu melirik dan menggoda wanita manapun tanpa peduli dimana ia dan sedang bersama dengan siapa.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau pesan apa?" tanya Orihime lembut menahan kekesalannya karena Ichigo yang terus melirik kesana kemari. Tanpa sadar ia meremat buku yang berisi berbagai gambar makanan dan minuman yang disediakan di restoran tersebut dengan kencang.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau pesan apa?!" ulang Orihime dengan nada yang dikeraskan membuat Ichigo terkesiap dari acara lirik-melirik wanita di sekitarnya.

"Eh, a-aku p-pesan capuchino dan fetuccini saja." jawab Ichigo setengah gugup.

"Oh, baiklah. Pelayan!" panggil Orihime pada salah satu pelayan yang ada di sana. Kemudian datanglah seorang pelayan wanita yang cantik dengan seragam kerjanya membentuk kurva di tubuhnya membuat mata Ichigo melebar.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu ramah. Ichigo memasang senyum charming andalannya membuat wajah pelayan tersebut sedikit merona ketika tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Ichigo. Orihime sedikit gerah menatap mereka.

"Emm, pesan fetuccini dan tiramisu satu." ucap Orihime sedikit judes. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nada bicara Orihime yang tumben-tumbennya judes.

"Minumannya?" tanya pelayan itu lagi setelah mencatat makanan pesanan mereka.

"Capuchino dan lemonade." jawab Orihime kembali judes. Setelah selesai mencatat pesanan, pelayan tersebut pergi. Orihime mengambil HP dari dalam tas kecilnya untuk dimainkan.

"Sayang, kenapa hari ini kau judes sekali?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap wajah cantik Orihime.

"Kenapa memangnya? tak boleh?" tanya Orihime balik nan ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

"Bukannya tak boleh, sayang. Tapi tumben saja kau judes hari ini. Ada masalah?" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil menatap wajah pacarnya yang lucu kalau marah.

'_Masalahnya adalah kau, Kurosaki! _'gerutu Orihime dalam hati.

"Tidak ada." jawab Orihime singkat. Ayolah Ichigo, bisakah kau sedikit lebih peka?

"Ini pesanan anda." Pelayan itu kembali sambil membawakan pesanan mereka. Ketika pelayan tersebut mengantarkan pesanan Ichigo, Ichigo menoel lengan putihnya dengan jari telunjuk miliknya.

"Kulitmu halus." gumamnya sambil menunjukkan seringai miliknya. Pelayan tersebut kembali merona atas perbuatan Ichigo. Tipe yang gampang digoda ternyata. Orihime yang menatap kelakuan pacarnya tersebut memilih kembali memainkan HP-nya. Setelah puas memainkan HP-nya, ia berniat untuk memakan tiramisu miliknya.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau tidak memakan fetuccini-mu?" tanya Orihime lembut sambil kembali memakan tiramisu-nya. Namun, Ichigo tidak mendengarkannya malah memilih untuk melirik seorang wanita yang sedang berdansa dengan pacarnya, membuat Orihime panas.

"Ku-ro-sa-ki-KUN!" panggilnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata dan ia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya membuat Ichigo menoleh juga akhirnya.

"Ah, iya aku akan memakannya sayang." ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum canggung kemudian ia memakan fetuccini miliknya sambil sesekali menyeruput capuchino miliknya.

"Kau tahu, sayang. Kemarin Byakuya-sensei terpeleset, lho." ucap Ichigo memulai cerita dengan semangat layaknya penggosip handal, membuat Orihime tersenyum mendengarnya. Byakuya-sensei yang terkenal dingin, sangar dan selalu menjaga sikap itu terpeleset? Sungguh keajaiban.

"Bagaimana ekspresinya?" respon Orihime semangat.

"Wajahnya membentur lantai dan ia tampak kesakitan sekali. Bahkan, aku perhatikan, di dahinya ada benjolan." lanjut Ichigo tak kalah semangat. Lihat saja, fetuccini yang tadinya penuh tinggal seperempat.

"Ahahaha..." tawa Orihime lepas namun tetap terlihat elegan. Ichigo juga tertawa karena mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya kemarin. Sungguh murid-murid yang baik, ya? =_="

"Hah hah..." Orihime tersengal-sengal karena tertawa kemudian ia menyeruput lemonade-nya dengan cepat hingga tersisa setengah.

"Hai, Ichigo!" sapa seorang wanita cantik kepada Ichigo, kemudian dengan seenak jidatnya ia mencium pipi Ichigo dengan lembut. Ichigo sepertinya tak keberatan.

"Hai, Nel. Apa kabar?" balas Ichigo sambil merangkul pinggang ramping Nel. Wanita bersurai hijau tersebut tampak tersenyum kecil.

"Baik." jawab Nel singkat. Kemudian mereka berdua mulai mengobrol hingga melupakan seseorang yang menatap mereka kesal. Apalagi ditambah wanita itu dengan sengaja duduk di pangkuan Ichigo dan memeluk kepala pria tersebut. Dan sekali lagi Ichigo tampak tak keberatan, malah terlihat senang.

"Eum, maaf mengganggu, tapi aku harus ke toilet sekarang." dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan pacarnya, Orihime dengan setengah berlari menuju toilet.

_Di toilet..._

Orihime tampak membasuh wajahnya. Ia menatap cermin di depannya.

"Awas kau, Kurosaki-kun! Aku menyesal telah menerimamu dan menyayangimu." monolog Orihime sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai.

"Aku memang harus mengakhiri semua ini." gumamnya kemudian ia keluar dari toilet dengan wajah basah dan menyeringai seram, membuat orang yang menatapnya merinding sekaligus bingung. Orihime mengedarkan mata kelabunya ke seluruh penjuru dan ia mendapati pacarnya -yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantannya- Kurosaki Ichigo sedang bercengkerama dengan wanita tadi. Mereka terlihat mesra sekali.

TAP

TAP

"Kurosaki-kun~" ucapnya manja sambil memegang pundak Ichigo. Ichigo terkesiap kaget karena ketahuan oleh pacarnya tengah bermesraan dengan wanita lain.

"S-sayang ini tak seperti yang kau kira..." cicitnya setengah takut. Orihime tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Emm, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu~" lanjutnya manja. Tiba-tiba ia menarik kerah kemeja Ichigo dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pria tersebut.

"Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu selama ini, jadi-" Orihime melepas cengkeramannya dan dengan cepat ia mendorong kursi Ichigo sehingga pria tersebut terjungkal ke bawah. Seluruh pengunjung termasuk Nel terkejut melihatnya. Orihime kembali menarik kerah kemeja Ichigo dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ichigo.

"Kita PUTUS!" teriaknya tepat di telinga Ichigo kemudian ia kembali mendorong Ichigo sehingga punggung pria bersurai senada dengan Orihime -hanya saja lebih terang- tersebut kembali mencium lantai.

"Dan-" Orihime melepas cincin di jari manisnya kemudian melemparkannya ke wajah Ichigo. "-terima kasih untuk perhatianmu selama ini dan cincin ini." ucapnya santai. Ia lalu mengambil lemonade pesanannya tadi.

"Oh ya, ini hadiah perpisahan kita dariku~" lanjutnya riang kemudian ia menumpahkan sisa lemonade tersebut ke wajah dan pakaian milik Ichigo sehingga pria tersebut telah berlumuran lemonade.

"Dan kau!" tunjuknya pada Nel, "ambil saja MANTANku jika kau mau." serunya lalu ia mengambil tas miliknya.

"Bai-bai, sayang~" lambainya pada Ichigo kemudian dengan anggun ia meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Baru saja Orihime sampai di luar, sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berisi seorang wanita seksi bersurai pirang terang tepat berhenti dihadapannya.

"Wow, Orihime. _You're so beautiful today_." puji wanita pengendara mobil tersebut.

"_Thank you_. Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku menumpang denganmu, Rangiku?" ucap Orihime kepada wanita yang dipanggil Rangiku tersebut.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya senang. Orihime tersenyum kemudian ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut dan Rangiku kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Ichigo?" tanya Rangiku sambil sesekali menatap kawannya yang satu itu.

"Tidak, tapi kami sudah putus sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan alasannya?"

"Dia yang memutuskanmu?

"Tidak. Tapi aku yang memutuskannya." jawab Orihime sambil menyeringai kecil.

**~END~**

* * *

**A/N : Hello, minna-san (^o^)/ ada yang merindukan author ababil ini? #kagak. Blue comeback dengan membawa ff baru dengan pair IchiHime yang tak bersatu di ff ini(?). Disini saya buat karakter Orihime itu wanita yang kuat tapi berwajah malaikat ^^7 . Oh ya, Blue menunggu review dari readers dan senpai sekalian. Blue gak nerima kalau ada yang nge-bash pair ini, karena ini pair favorit author! Kalau bash cerita sih, gak apa-apa -w-**

**Daripada Blue makin bacot, mendingan readers beri review~!**


End file.
